Conventionally, route display devices (navigation devices) which display set routes and positions of moving bodies on the routes have been known. Generally, a route display device displays a route on a map or a nautical chart, and displays a mark indicating a moving body on the map or the like.
However, in a case where only this kind of display method is used, the following problems arise. Specifically, since a route is set curvy in many cases, it is difficult to grasp traveling status on the route at a glance. Moreover, when a long distance route is set, in order to grasp the traveling status on the route, it is required to zoom out the map or the nautical chart to display the entire route. On the other hand, in order to check the situation around the movable body, it is required to zoom in the map or the nautical chart. Thus, the zooming operation needs to be performed frequently, and this has been a stress to the operator.
JP3410028B and JP3381511B disclose arts which solve these problems. In JP3410028B and JP3381511B, a set route and another route which is the set route with its shape converted into a linear shape are displayed, and a position of a movable body on the route is displayed. Hereinafter, these arts are described in detail.
JP3410028B discloses a navigation device for automobiles. The navigation device can be set with predetermined passing points (waypoints) between a departing position and a destination. The navigation device can display a route including the waypoints and another route indicating the same route described above, with the waypoints arranged linearly. The navigation device also displays an estimated time of arrival at each waypoint, a period of time required to travel between adjacent waypoints, and the like. Moreover, when a traveling schedule is delayed, the navigation device notifies it to an operator by changing a display color of a mark indicating the position of the automobile.
JP3381511B, similarly to JP3410028B, discloses a navigation device for automobiles which can display a route and another route which is the same route with its shape converted into a linear shape. The navigation device displays details and a start time of a schedule on the linear route. Moreover, once the automobile goes off the route, the navigation device reroutes and displays a new route on a map.
Moreover, although it is not configured to perform a voyage of a movable body, JP2004-030457A discloses a handheld terminal which displays a stopover and the like linearly and also displays associated information. Specifically, in the handheld terminal of JP2004-030457A, a departing station, a transfer station, and a destination are arranged linearly, and a train situation, an arrival time, a fare, and the like are displayed therearound.
However, in JP3410028B, JP3381511B, and JP2004-030457A, only the traveling situation on the route, the estimated time of arrival, the schedule and the like are displayed on the linear-shaped route, and information that is required in traveling on the route is not displayed sufficiently.
Specifically, in JP3381511B, although the navigation device reroutes when the movable body goes off the route, there is no description regarding a method of displaying, on the linear route, the situation that the movable body is off the route and how to fix the situation. Especially, in the fields of ships and aircrafts, since there is no concept of moving along the street as automobiles do, it is hard to know that the ship or the aircraft is off the route. Therefore, when the ship or the aircraft goes off the route, notifying this situation is particularly needed. Moreover, in JP3410028B, JP3381511B, and JP2004-030457A, positional relation of other target(s) with the linear route is not displayed.
Due to such situations, the operator has been required to frequently check both the route displayed on the map and the linearly-converted route.
Moreover, in JP3410028B, JP3381511B, and JP2004-030457A, circumferential information of the route (e.g., a landmark and a shop) is not displayed on the linear route. Therefore, also in this regard, the operator has been required to frequently check both the surrounding of the route displayed on the map and the linearly-converted route, and there has been a room for improvement.